The son of a Cullen  Edward A Cullen The Third
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: I was used and mislead by someone I was so inlove with, But he married someone else,I was alone for 2 years with a son, his son now my family wants me home
1. Chapter 1

The Son of A CUllen By Twilight's Arch Inc

Summary :  
What should I do when I learn that My father is a Cullen, I look like him, I have his looks but he's married to a..another woman, why didn't he marry my mom,

One :  
I made my way over to Carlisle and Esme as they stood and smiled. there I smiled in return as I stopped infront of them.  
"Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen" "Please Izzy," Carlisle began.  
Tears flowed my eyes as I wiped them away.  
"Edward say hi to your grandparents"  
The little boy looked up with his golden hues as he smiled.  
"Hello sir,hello Ma'am"

Carlisle smiled as he knelt down as he looked up to Isabella as she nodded ,Carlisle took the little boy into his arms as he wanted to cry.  
"I'm so sorry Edward" Carlisle whispered.  
Esme too knelt down as she looked at the little boy,he was just like her son Edward everything he has of his father.  
"Oh Edward, I missed you" Esme cried.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, And Jasper walked over as they looked at Izzy as she gulped.  
"Hello Isabella" Alice greeted.  
"Hello Alice"

"Hello Isabella" Rosalie greeted.  
"Hello Rose"  
"HI Sister" Jasper and Emmett greeted.  
"Hi guys" Isabella smiled.

"Isabella I am so sorry, we didn't know what happened til Edward told us, this wasn't our idea,we knew you loved Edward. We Knew what happened between you two, I tried to stop it,Aro is a coniving son of a bitch" Carlisle said .  
"Yea I know, Edward has Victoria now,"  
ALice sighed as she walked over to Isabella as she smiled.

"You get to come home, He can't "  
"Wha?.. why?" "I banned Edward from the house"

" why did you do that for?  
" Think about it Bella, No one hurts our baby sister" Emmett said .

"But he's more your brother"  
"No... He's more of a son of a bitch who hurt you from the beginning" Carlisle said

Bella was shocked to hear how Carlisle spoke of Edward as she sighed.  
"Will You and Lil Edward come home,your real home" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I will come home" Isabella answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Son of a Cullen : Edward A. Mason Cullen The Third

:Quote of the Chapter :  
TO HELL WITH THE HIM, HE WHO Screws will be screwed in return -Unknown-

Two:

Volturi Estate

" TO HELL WITH YOU!, i will not bare you any kids, have you lost your mind, I worked on this body for years, I will not will not lose my size seven to a size twentyfour to bare you chyldren you're an idiot!" Victoria yelled as she tossed a vase to Edward's head as he quickly ducked as it crashed onto the grand hall

"Whats going on in here!" Athendora yelled.  
"Mother, can you believe Edward wants kids!"  
"Uh yea, that's what married couple have now in days Vicki"  
"Oh Hell no, Don't you dare side with him, I will not have no kids,"  
" You will bare an heir to this family,"  
"Have Demtiri bare an heir, have Alec, or or Felix!"

"Your brother's wont settle down you know that!"  
"I will not have any chyldren!"

Edward now sighed.  
"Now you know why I didn't want to be with you Victoria, this marriage scam is arranged by your father, I never loved you, but no I had to let go one person that could have given me a son, a daughter, or even twins!, Edward Yelled.

"OH YOU SON OF A BITCH !"  
"WHA...WHAT VICKI, Yea I went there, Bella was the only one I ever loved,because of you and your father threatened to kill my family I had to marry you!"

"You know Edward has a point"Athendora said Calmly as she filed her nails.  
"MOTHER!"  
"MOther WHAT VICKI!, EDWARD IS RIGHT, YOU AND YOUR FATHER SCAMMED HIM INTO MARRYING YOU WHEN HE WAS DATING ISABELLA, SHE'S THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO HIM,BUT YOU RUINED IT, YOU RUINED HIM!"

Victoria looked at her mother with her mouth dropped as screamed...  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT !" Aro yelled as he now entered the Grand Hall.  
Edward looked at Aro as he now sighed .  
"Edward wants a chyld and your daughter doesn't want to give him one" Athendora said cooly.

Aro looked at Edward then to Victoria.  
"That can be arranged,"  
"WHAT! Are you Crazy DADDY!" Victoria yelled.

" VICTORIA ENOUGH!" " what's going on in here, Is there a Debate?" James asked as Felix and Demetri followed him in the grand Hall as they scoffed.

Victoria looked at James as she smiled,Edward caught Victoria and James as he looked at the two.  
"Okay, Im so lost, what's going on between you both" Edward asked.

Aro looked at Edward, James then to Victoria as he now sighed.  
"Oh no," Aro groaned. 


	3. Chapter 3

Three :

((( Hey everyone check out the New Banners for this story on my profile , tell me what you all think))

11 Years Later:

Yelling was heard thru out the Cullen Estate as Jasper and Edward collided into each other as they laughed.  
"IM GONNA GET YOU TWO!" Emmett yelled as he charged after Edward as he now ran into his mother's room.  
"WOA SHIT! NO ROOMS KIDDO!"  
"HA!, Im protected!" Yelled out Edward.  
"EDDIE OUT OF YOUR MOM'S ROOM!" Emmett yelled .  
"HELL NO!" Edward laughed.

The Fifteen year old stood all high in mighty as he played the stare down game with his uncle as he laughed as now Jasper approached Emmett from behind as he yelled "BOO!"

"OH SHIT!" Emmett yelled as Jasper turned and ran out of the hall way and down the stairs with Emmett on his tail.  
"GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT HEAD!" Emmett yelled.

Edward laughed as he ran downstairs seeing his uncles as he laughed hard.  
"Hahahahaha, That was freaking hilarious!" Edward Yelled.  
the door bell now rang as he looked at his Uncles then to the door.  
" I got it"

"Edward NO!, go to Jasper now"  
"But...  
" NO,I said go now!"  
"Yes sir"

Emmett walked over to the door as he opened it slowly as he came face to Face with his brother Edward.  
"What the hell do you want?" Emmett asked " Hello to you too brother"Edward answered "I said what do you want" Emmett asked "Im here to see our parents Em"  
"Well, they aren't here"

Jasper sighed as he now tugged Edward on his sleeve as he walked into the livingroom as they sat down"  
"Well they aren't here right now, Dad's at the Hospital, and Mom is at the Fabric shop" Emmett said.  
Edward looked at Emmett carefully.  
"Where's Alice and Rose and Jasper?"  
"Ali is with Mom, so is Rose, Jasper is working, he has a job in the military . I'll tell them you came by"

Lil Edward looked at Jasper as he mouthed "MILITARY?" as he saluted him.  
Jasper rolled his eyes as he caught his nephew in a head lock as Edward let out a laugh

"Who's home with you?" Edward asked.  
"No one, it's the TV" Emmett answered.

" Well, I better go see you around Emmett,"Edward said as he now turned and walked back downstairs and made his way to the volvo as Emmett watched him leave as he sighed.  
"Who was that Uncle Emmett?"  
"It was no one," Emmett answered.

"Oh...

" Hey Kiddo ,Go shower, Your Mom and Grandma should be coming home soon, you gotta get ready"  
"Alright," Edward said as he now walked out of the livingroom and walked upstairs as he over heard his uncles talking.

"He's been gone 11 years Emmett, he has a right to know"  
"No, I don't give a shit, He hurt Bella and married Victoria, he doesn't have a right to know he has a son,especially Lil Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"He's gonna find out soon"  
" let him, I'm the one who's gonna protect him"  
" Alice saw what Edward is gonna do to him, we have to protect Lil Eddie from his Dad Jas, we have too" Emmett yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Quote : " Once a bastard Always a Bastard, What can I say,Life can be a bitch" - Me -

"He's gonna find out soon"  
" let him, I'm the one who's gonna protect him"  
" Alice saw what Edward is gonna do to him, we have to protect Lil Eddie from his Dad Jas, we have too" Emmett yelled.

I made my way upstairs as I entered my room, there I pulled out a old pair of warm ups and a T shirt that belonged to my Dad that had the name Culllen in behind it.  
I smiled at that as my grandfather entered.  
"Edward, put your suit on please"  
I groaned... "Alright"  
I walked back into my closet as I picked out my best suit ever . I made my way out as I laid it onto the bed as I looked at my Grandfather.  
"Grandfather, Did Uncle Emmett tell you some man came by to see you and Grandmother" Edward said.  
"Really, Do you know who he was?"  
"No sir, Uncle didn't let me answer the door"  
"I see, well, be ready , I will go talk to Emmett right now"

Carlisle turned and made his way out of the room as he walked downstairs as he made his way over to Emmett,  
"We have to talk"  
Emmett just nodded as he walked behind Carlisle as they walked to the office as he entered and closed the door behind him.  
"Edward told me someone came to see me and your mother, Is this true?"  
"Yes sir"  
"And?"  
"It was Edward, "  
"You didn't allow him in did you "  
"No Father, I took it on your restrictions and promise that he wouldn't step in the house"  
"Did he see Edward?"  
"No sir, but he heard his voice" Emmett admitted.  
" As long he didn't see him that's fine" Carlisle said as he now sighed.

_-  
Okay this is the longest chapter I ever wrote...  



	5. Chapter 5

The Birthday Celebration & Discoveries of A Son

Cullen Estate:  
edward made his way out of hid bedroom as he was greeted by his mother as she smiled. " Don't Ma" Edward Smiled.  
"But you look so Handsome Edward.  
Edward laughed at his mother as the rest of the Family arrived beside her.  
"Edward are you ready?" Carlisle asked .  
"Yes Grandfather" Edward smiled as he now made his way to answer .

"Yes?"  
"The Limo has arrrived sir" "Thank you Simon"  
"Everyone All aboard" Emmett smiled.

Everyone now made their way out of the home as they walked towards the limo as Edward was last.  
Emmett managed to close the door as he now made his way to the limo as he entered . Everyone got quiet as Edward spoke "Crickets"  
"Frog" Jasper added.  
"Ribbett, Ribbett" Emmett said as they all laughed.

Isabella was laughing as she looked at her brothers then to her son. there she reached for his hand as he now looked at his mother as he smiled.  
"I hope the resturant has good food" Edward said as he looked at his Grandfather.  
"It really does, you will like it alot" Carlisle winked at his Grandson as he smiled.

They quited down as they arrived at the Resturant.  
"Dr Cullen , we are here sir"  
" Thank you Simon, everyone ready"

Carlisle moved out of the Limo as Esme followed, Edward moved out next as he reached for his mothers hand as she moved out, as they were followed By Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. there they walked into the Resturant as Carlisle saw his very close Friend Armand DeLtoro.  
"Carlisle welcome back , The room you requested is Ready... come come..." Armand greeted as he smiled as he walked thru the dining Room with his guests as everyone gasped.

"Oh my god, Eddie Baby!" Yelled out a Females voice as she now stood as she ran into Edwards arms "Uhm, excuse me Ms, You must have me confused with someone else" edward said.  
"Uhm no baby, Don't you remember two weeks ago,"  
"Uhm..Grandfather? Edward called out as he choked.

"Valorie, remove your hands away from my grandson, " Carlisle demanded.  
"Lord Carlisle Forgive me, But I do remember my love he ..."  
" This isn't the Edward you know, this is his son"  
"Ohhh my god, he looks so much like Edward " Isabella made her way over to Valerie,...

" Never ever come near my son, and compare him to that Bastard understood Blondie!, No offense Rose"  
"None taken Sister "  
Valerie looked stunned ... "Sorry Ma'am" "Yeah, thats what I thought"... Edward come on Baby " Isabella said,...  
Edward turned and made his way to his mother as he reached for his hand as they walked toward the private room.

The Family now left valerie alone as they made their way to the Private dining room as Armand entered as his staff and Friends exclaimed. "SURPRISE!"  
Edward jumped back as he gasped as he turned and looked at his Grandparents and his mother now laughing. "Happy Birthday baby boy" Isabella laughed as she kissed his cheek .

Meanwhile Outside the Resturant :  
edward and Victoria arrived with James and his gooons as they sighed.  
" Ohhh Italian, I love Italian food baby"  
"Yea... and more than that" James mumbled under his breath.

They made their way inside as they noticed the attendant wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6

The Son of A Cullen :  
Edward Cullen Jr III

Meanwhile Outside the Resturant :  
edward and Victoria arrived with James and his gooons as they sighed.  
" Ohhh Italian, I love Italian food baby"  
"Yea... and more than that" James mumbled under his breath.

They made their way inside as they noticed the attendant wasn't there.

Chapter Six :

Edwards PoV This was fucking bullshit, I called and made a reservation for three plus 4 more..  
I sighed as I waited for over an hour for the host to return.  
"This is Bullshit , James go look for Armand Del Toro, He's my father's Friend and owner of the resturant"  
Edward suggested.  
James nodded as he walked into the resturant as he looked around for Armond.  
as soon as he came around an opened dining room, there he heard singing ...  
"Happy Birthday Dear Edward! Happy Birthday to You!" " Aww Chucks, thanks Everyone"  
"Happy Birthday Baby boy!"

James PoV Ohhh Fuck!, ISabella's back" I made my way back to Edward and Victoria as I sighed. this is gonna be amazing, "Yo! boss, uh can I talk to you alone please for a minute" James suggested.

Edward nodded as he walked over to James's side, there they both made their way out of the Resturant as they both came to a hault.  
"James, what is it?"  
"Uhm, Yea, Do you remember that chick Izzy Swan?"  
"Yea I remember her why?"  
"Boss, she's back,"  
Back?, what do you mean back?"  
" Boss I mean she's back home with your Family ,Carlisle esme, Alice, Em"James hinted.  
Edward looked at James with a dumbstruck look on his face "Don't lie to me James,"  
"I am not lying boss I swear" said James.

Edward sighed as he heard the door opened as One of the goons came out.  
"Hey Boss Armand returned, he has our table ready "  
"I'm... I'm coming Dante... Keep on eye on my family James, if Bella is back , bring her to me"  
"I"ll try boss,...Hey Boss Where too?"

" Take her to my apartment"

Edward walked away from James as he entered the resturant as he felt someone slamming into him roughly, there he came face to Face with his replica " Sorry sir, I didn't see you coming" EJ said .

Edward looked at the boy , as he did a double take of the boy as he stared at his green eyes .  
"Who are you kid?" Edward asked.

Ej swallowed hard as he looked at Edward as he responded respectedly.  
"Oh I am Ej Cullen sir, " Ej said as he moved his hand out to shake Edwards.

"Can I ask What EJ stands For?" Edward Asked.  
Edward seriously got courious about the boy as he carefully looked at him, there he slowly circled EJ as he choked a bit.

"M...My name sir?" Ej stuttered.  
"Yea , tell me your name" Edward Said.

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen The third sir," Ej answered.  
Edward gasped as he suddenly grabbed the young man upon his throat as he slammed him on his back against the wall

"Who is your mother?" Edward asked.  
Ej choked as he coughed as he quickly put his hands on the mans as he scratched his kuckles and fingers .  
"who's Your Fucking Mother ... tell me" Edward snapped.  
"Good Night Ej... my son "he added as he whispered into his ear as he watched his son Ej choked as he fought his hands away from his throat as he suddenly began seeing stars as he tried to breath.  
Edward's anger grew furor on the boy as he tightened his grip tighter blocking his Esophagus as he saw the boy's body go limp.  
Edward let Ej go as he just stood there seeing his son's limp body Fall onto the floor as he pulled out his hankerchief as he wiped his hands on it as he placed it back into his pocket as he now covered his body with a table cloth and walked away...

Meanwhile Inside the DiningRoom:  
It has been awhile since Ej excused himself to go the bathroom, everyone continued their chatting and laughter Carlisle and Emmett looked at each other as they looked at their watches then to Bella,  
Emmett made his way over to his Father as he whispered.  
"Dad, Ej's been gone for 30 minutes ," Emmett whispered.  
"Let's go " Carlisle suggested.

"Ladies will you excuse us" Carlisle smiled.  
"Carlisle if you see Ej, can you please tell him to hurry we have his gifts and his cake " Bella said.  
"I will do that I promise" Carlisle smiled.

Emmett and 


End file.
